dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures/Di Salvataggio for Magical Creatures
di Salvataggio for Magical Creatures The animal rescue is several hundred acres, located in Ribble Valley, England. It houses many different magical animals, as well as a few muggle animals. The rescue, owned by Tania Torres, takes in injured animals and rehabilitates them. If possible, by permission from the DRaCMaC, release them back to the wild. If you wish to talk to Tania without the interruption of screeching animals, please go to her office. Adoption Adopt-A-Dog here! Programs After-School Program -'' This is an excellent opportunity to plan ahead for the future if you are an animal lover. If you are a Hogwarts Student, send in a note from your head of house giving permission! *Ages 13-17 *Will be working on how to care for injured animals *Will help with the feeding *Will help entertain the animals *Helps develop responsibility, patience, compassion, and social skills ''Volunteer Program - ''This is for the ones who would love to help care for the animals and have the times, but don't want to get payed by the galleons, only by the joy the job brings. *Ages 18+ *Will work with leveled XX, and XXX *When throughily trained, will work with level XXXX creatures *Will be working on how to care for injured animals *Will help with the feeding ''Call and Drop Program - ''See an injured creature? A pixie in your garden? Call for us and we will drop by! We will come and pick it up, and then care for them. Call us at 555-Anml! ''The Released Program -'' This is an organization of controversial yet dedicated people who have one goal in mind: offering hope and another chance at life to those who have mistakes along the way. This goes for both out two-legged and four-legged friends. Our animals don't care what you've done or what you look like. Most of them are in the same situation too. Aside from the life lessons of responsibility, patience and compassion, one’s social skills excel when working here. Here at the facility, Ex-Azkaban prisoners soon learn typical ranch hand duties such as construction work, mechanics, etc. All in a day’s work here. But it still stands that the most important fact of this program are the animals who have been persecuted in the public eye, together with the human beings who know all to well what that slamming door in the face feels like. Time to show everyone…there is hope. Animals ''Muggle types: *Dogs **Pit-Bulls **Australian Shepherd **Bulldogs **Doberman Pinscher **German Shepherd Magical types: *Dragons **Chinese Fireball **Common Welsh Green **Norwegian Ridgeback *Golden Snidget *Griffin *Hippogriff *Kelpie *Kneazle *Manticore *Pixie *Puffskei *Sphinx *Troll *Thestral *Aethonan Archive /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ Roleplay ---- Tania and Brownie ---- ---- ''3 days later. Category:Ministry of Magic: Locations Category:Roleplay Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Category:Locations Category:Di Salvataggio